


Unsteady

by Sunset_Curve



Series: The Kayce Mikaelson Chronicles [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV), The Vampire Diaries - L. J. Smith
Genre: F/M, Hybrids, I'm Bad At Tagging, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Vampires, Werewolves, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:13:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28722663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunset_Curve/pseuds/Sunset_Curve
Summary: The Originals and MCU crossover.Post CA: TWS but before Bucky ran from HydraBucky Barnes x OC
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Kayce Mikaelson Chronicles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1308317
Kudos: 6





	1. Prologue

Kayce rolled her eyes having just finished disposing of some rather rude and disrespectful vampires looking down at her blood-covered shirt pouting to herself because no one else was around "and I loved this shirt... all that blood is never gonna come out"

Then she flicks her wrist "Phasmotos Incendia" lighting all the bodies on fire to hide all the evidence that they were ever there as she makes her way back towards the little town that she has stopped by on her way back to New Orleans to help her family with their Dahlia problem.

She was in Washington DC visiting a friend pretty much the only real friend she has anymore none other than Captian Steve Rogers aka Captain America. She has known the man since the late 30s when she broke up a fight between him and some guy that was pounding him into the ground and through her newfound best friend she met him, Bucky Barnes, the man that managed something that no man had ever managed to do before he stole her cold undead heart and she stole his.

When he "died" it crushed her and then not long after she lost the love of her life she lost the man that had come to be her best friend like a little brother to her and that crushed her even more so much to the point where she completely turned it off so she didn't have to deal with the pain of losing the two people outside of her family that she loved and cared about.

Kayce rolls her eyes again as she gets surrounded by a group of at least 10 men dressed in black heavy armored suits "you know this isn't gonna end well for you" the one directly in front of her and speaks with a very thick Russian accent "this doesn't have to be messy you could come with us willingly."

Kayce smirks at the man as she replies back "yeah...no thanks"

Kayce smirks taking the other nine guys before coming back to the first one and shoving her hand in his chest "well I told you this wasn't gonna end well for you"

He just smirks at her "we were just the distraction..... Hail Hydra" she pulls her hand out of his chest dropping his heart on the ground.

Not hearing the quiet steps come up behind her and jab a needle into her neck with an almost lethal dose of vervain in it and then she collapses into the arms of the unknown man that vervained her as he picks her up places the funny looking handcuffs on the girl before carrying her off the extraction point to be taken back to base.


	2. Chapter 1

Kayce wakes up with a groan tied to a chair "Son of a bitch" she opens her eyes and looks around the room noticing that she has handcuffs on and is chained to a chair with a blonde man in a white lab coat staring at her.

She looks at the man "where the hell am I and who the hell of you?" the man just gives her a smirk "well since you can't go anywhere and those cuffs keep you from using your magic..... I am Jacob Moore and I am a lead scientist for Hydra and you are in one of our facilities"

Kayce gives the man a look "you have antimagic handcuffs?" the man just smirks "yes but those are special because they have vervain infused into them just for you what my boss called 'The Vampire-Witch' you see the witch we have in our possession saw you in a vision and that's how we found you"

Kayce internally rolls her eyes thinking 'so they don't know who I am just what I am' "what do you want with me?" 

The blonde man just smirks at her "that is not for me to tell you.... you have to wait for my boss for that information" 

Kayce rolls her eyes again "How long will that be?" then she feels a needle in her neck again and before she passes out she hears "Soldier, take her back to her cell, keep a close eye on her she will use every trick she has to get into your head"

She blacks out before she can hear whoever the man was talking to reply.

When she comes to she is laying on a mattress on the floor her hands still in the cuffs. She sees a man in the cell with her standing on the other side of the rather tiny cell leaning against the wall, but she can't see his face for the mask he's wearing.

She just turns her head to the side with all the vervain in her system she is still rather weak and not being able to use her magic to her advantage is leaving her at a rather large disadvantage. She may not be affected by the vervain for as long as a normal vampire but a lot of it will still leave her rather weak for a while.

"what you just gonna stand there and stare at me? because that's not creepy at all" but the man makes no move to answer her or look away. He was instructed to watch her very closely so that is what he will do.

Kayce once again blacks out because of the amount of vervain in her system. When she comes to she is once again in a different room with the same man standing against the wall across from her staring straight ahead as another man walks up to her and this one screams authority.

'This must be the boss that wants me for something' she looks at him "you must be in charge here... so that means you can tell me what the bloody hell you want with me" "my name is Shawn Pierce and well I am the second in command here so yes I have the authority to tell you that information."

"Okay, then what do you want with me?" 

He gives her a smirk "Sweetheart, I said I had the authority to tell you not that I would"

Kayce narrows her eyes "don't call me, sweetheart.... you obviously don't know who I am, because if you did you would at least have the brains to be afraid at least a little bit..... because when I get out of these " she holds up the handcuffs "and I will get out of them sooner or later and when I do I'm coming for your ass and there is no one that can save you from me"

Then another man walks in "hello there, it's good your awake because now we can really get started" Kayce rolls her eyes "let me guess your number one in command?" the man smirks at her "I am, my name is Charles Ramon and you're smart, just what we need"

Kayce gives him a look "Need for what?" 

He gives her a twisted smirk "our leader.... we want you to be the face of Hydra with your immortality being a vampire and the power you possess being a witch we could finally be on top forever"

Kayce laughs "yeah no thanks, don't need to take over the world and I'm not interested" Charles glares at her "you don't have a choice...... you will be our leader" 

Kayce laughs harder "oh darling, I don't follow orders ever, If I don't want to do something then there is nothing that can make me do it... you are an even bigger moron than your second in command if you don't know who I am.... when these cuffs come off I am coming for both of your asses and that is not something that you want. It won't be pleasant for you"

"Guess we are going to have to persuade you to join us" then Charles turns to two of the guards "get her ready for the bucket"

Kayce just smirks at him weakly "good luck with that" the group of guards drags her out of the room with the man from her cell that she doesn't know the name of following them.

Once they enter another room with a big wooden tub in the middle of the room filled with water. Kayce smirks as she sees what they are going to do to her thinking oh this is gonna be fun Nik, Kol, and I invented this torture method along with 90% of the others as well.

So after about four hours of no results, they dose her with vervain again but not as much as the first time and she gets dragged back to her cell with the winter soldier posted outside of her cell and without his mask this time. **** ****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo next chapter Kayce finds out Bucky is alive XD I wanna use the "Who the hell is Bucky" scene from CA: TWS only a little different to fit Kayce and it's gonna be rather sassy possibly and sarcastic. I have it mapped out in my head already, that will happen in the next chapter XD.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy the first official chapter.


	3. Chapter 2

Kayce wakes once again in her cell still weak but a little stronger than before as the vervain is working its way out of her system.

The cell door opens and the winter soldier walks into the cell quickly closing the door so she can't escape, he sits a tray in front of her and a set of dry clothes as her old clothes were soaked and torn in the water torture session from earlier.

She finally looks at him and her eyes widen in shock seeing the familiar blue eyes of the man that once stole her cold undead heart and refused to give it back.

"Bucky?" the name slips out of her mouth quietly in a questioning tone a look of shock on her face.

He looks at her confused because the guy from the bridge called him Bucky too "Who the hell is Bucky?"

Kayce can't help as the corner of her lip twitches upward slightly before letting a smirk slip on to her face, she also can't help the sarcastic undertone in her voice, as the next statement leaves her mouth.

"Uhhh well sweetheart, here's the thing... You the hell is Bucky" he just cock's his head to the side with that adorable confused puppy look on his face as he runs over what she just said in his head then he shakes his head "You should change and eat.... you'll need your strength" then he walks out of the cell without saying anything else.

Kayce just stares after him for a few moments before she snaps out of it and changes the best she can while handcuffed into the clothes that were left for her and even though it's not what she needs she still eats the 'food' that was given to her.

A few hours later the door opens again and Kayce sees Bucky again "Get up and follow me" she gets up and does as he said just to see what's going on she is lead into a different room than the last time and she sees a chair positioned in the middle of the room and it's bolted to the floor.

A group of tactically geared guards straps her to the chair and that's when she notices Bucky flinch ever so slightly while they are strapping her down and that's when she realizes that he is just as much a prisoner in that place as she is because that one little flinch tells her that they've done everything they are doing to her to him.

This also means that when she does inevitably get free, she's going to kill them all for hurting him she doesn't care what they do to her but you start hurting someone she cares about all bets are off and people are going to die very painfully.

That flinch tells her that this is not going to be pleasant because of everything they've done to her she hadn't seen him flinch once but the chair. She also realizes that she can't let them know that she knows him or they will use him to break her and that would probably work better than anything they could do to her and Kayce can't let that happen, she won't let that happen.

Charles looks at her "now this can all end if you just agree to our terms"

Kayce snarls at him "yeah, no thanks...... you aren't gonna break me..... better men than you have tried" they finish strapping her down and they attach the thing to her head and turn it on and jolts of electricity rip through her head. "go to hell" she grits out as they ramp up the voltage. She locks her jaw determined not to show then the weakness of her screaming.

After not getting a reaction out of her Charles looks at Jacob "fry her brain" then he turns to Bucky "and soldier when he's finished take her back to her cell" then he looks at Kayce "and when you wake up... maybe you will be more willing to cooperate with us"

Kayce just glares and snarls at him again "yeah maybe when hell freezes over"

Jacob nods "Yes Sir"

Bucky nods at his order, then the voltage gets ramped up as high as it will go and the machine is turned on Kayce can't help but let out a blood-curdling scream as the electricity rips through her head, and she blacks out.

After she blacked out as ordered Bucky took her back to her cell but this time he doesn't leave the cell but he stands against the wall facing her 'bed' watching her, waiting for her to wake up.

A while later Kayce finally comes too "ahhh shit my head" she sits up slowly and she sees Bucky in her cell "good your awake... you should cooperate, it would make things easier for you"

Kayce smirks weakly at him "Darling, I'm a Mikaelson, I don't give in and I certainly don't back down and a little bit of torture isn't going to break me"

Bucky looks at her for a moment "they will kill you if you don't" the smirk on her face turns from a playful smirk to a bitter one "yeah well let them try... It's not as if they can anyway besides, I have nothing left to lose anyway, at least with their torture I can feel something..... I'm already dead inside so what more can they do to me? They won't break me because you can't break something that's already broken"

Bucky looks at her for a moment at a complete loss for words he was not expecting that to be her answer he thought maybe it might sway her to cooperate telling her that they would kill her but that was completely the opposite of what he thought she would say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my poor baby and yes she is talking about when Kol died, that's what broke her because he was her twin, her other half. She just feels numb and empty not being able to feel the twin bond anymore. Here is the second chapter I hope you guys enjoy it!!!!


	4. Chapter 3

It's been days maybe weeks since Kayce was captured by Hydra but she couldn't tell the difference with the countless hours of torture that she's endured but she has yet to break and give into them.

They have been dosing her with vervain daily but in weaker doses each time, not knowing that she's an Original and that if they want to keep her weak then they need to keep giving her high doses but she has yet to mention the Original thing because she is using their ignorance to her advantage, knowing that they think if they give her the weakest dose of vervain that they can that she'll still stay weak and it's what she's counting on while she works on her escape plan.

Kayce just got thrown back into her cell after another session of torture where she gave them absolutely nothing where Bucky is waiting on her with a change of clothes and her daily dose of blood along with some normal 'food'

Bucky looks at her "It would be so much easier if you just cooperate with them"

Kayce looks back at him smirking "yeah that's not gonna happen.... like I said if I don't want to do something then nothing can make me do it and I sure as hell don't want to take over the world or lead this damn organization"

A little while later Kayce is sitting on the ground with Bucky sitting across from her... in the time that she's been there, he's begun to see her as a friend even if he would never let on to anyone about it because just like Kayce he knows that they would use her against him if they think he cares about her in any kind of way. 

Kayce blows out a breath looking at him this is where she tries to get him to take the handcuffs off of her "you know if you take these off, I can get us out of here.... and I give you my word that I wouldn't leave here without you"

He shakes his head and gives her a look "nice try but that's not gonna happen"

Kayce looks him in the eye "Bucky please, I can help you...... you have to think you know me.... they will never hurt you again.... as long as I am still breathing, I give you my word but you have got to help me, you have got to push through their hold on you, you have to remember"

He shakes his head at her not believing her "No..... you're trying to trick me into freeing you that's all you're doing, you don't really know me, they told me you would play with my head and I won't fall for that"

Kayce gives him a look feeling as if she has to prove that she really knows who he is "I don't really know you huh? Your name is James Buchanan Barnes, you preferred to be called Bucky though, your birthday is March 10, you were born in 1917 and you were a Sargent in the Army during World War 2 the 107th... your mother's name was Winnifred and your father's name was George... your sister's name is Rebecca and your best friend Steven Grant Rogers is Captain America..... If I didn't know you how would I know any of that?"

Bucky looks at her as if studying her as everything she just told him runs through his mind her voice breaks him out of his thoughts "Bucky?"

He looks into her eyes and it's like something in his head clicks "Kayce?"

She smiles looking at him with tears in her eyes as she runs her thumb across his cheek gently and awkwardly because of the handcuffs she has on "I knew you were in there somewhere... I just had to get through to you.... honestly I didn't think that would work"

He says her name again in a whisper "Kayce..."

She smiles "I'm right here.... and I'm not going to leave you again... I made that mistake once and I thought I lost you forever so when I get out of here you are coming with me...... I won't let them hurt you anymore"

He looks at her still a little confused but he knows her, he recognizes her and not just from her being there for as long as she has. Something inside of him is telling him that he knows her just like he knew the man from the bridge. 

But this feeling is different than the one with the man from the bridge it's like he knows that he can trust her and so with that thought in his mind he removes the anti-magic handcuffs from her wrists.

Kayce smiles at him "Thank you... now we wait for the next guard to come to give me my daily dose of vervain and that is when we make our move, he opens the door you catch it so it doesn't lock us back in and leave the rest to me" Bucky nods at her letting her know he understands her plan.

Kayce smirks as the door opens and just as planned Bucky catches it before it closes all the way and Kayce smirks at the guard that just came into the cell "Well now.... isn't this just not your day... I say it's time for a little revenge" and before he can even blink she flashes towards him biting into his neck drinking his blood "Now that's more like it" she drops the now dead body to the floor. 

"Sorry about that but I need my strength if I'm gonna get us out of here as planned" then the two walk out of the cell Bucky grabbing the guard discarded gun, Kayce smirks at him "But before we get out of here we are turning this place into a blood bath... well at least I am, I told them I was gonna come for them when I got free" then she rubs her thumb across his cheek again "and I promised myself when I realized it was you that I was gonna kill them all for hurting you and that is a promise that I intend to keep and when we get out of here I will help you remember everything no matter what I have to do"


	5. Chapter 4

The two had walked through several corridors killing the guards that tried to stop them leaving trails of blood throughout the place, they come to a stop in the middle of one of the halls, and Kayce looks at Bucky "alright we take the scientist first then it's game over for dumb and dumber" 

The Winter Soldier nods at her "alright then our best bet is to get through the door at the end of this hallway the office he'll be in is the first one on the left straight through the door"

Kayce smirks "alright then let's go make his day a little worse" 

They start walking towards the door when a familiar voice calls out "Kayce?" the original smirks walking towards the cell that she heard the voice from "Bonnie Bennett.... what a surprise... you want outta that cell?"

The Bennett Witch looks at her "why would you help me? after everything that happened, you're here because of me" 

The original is still smirking at her "well let's just say I'm in a good mood and you'll owe me one when we get out of here and well you couldn't really help that.... being held against your will and all so we'll just let that one slide.... they have you cuffed?" 

The witch holds her hands up for Kayce to see a set of anti-magic cuffs on the girl... "they only take them off long enough to get what they need from me and then they go right back on" 

Kayce nods "yeah those suck... I donned a pair for the past few weeks... days.... whatever it's been" The Bennett witch looks at her "then how did you out of them and out of the cell they most likely had you in?" 

Kayce had a smirk on her face "I had a little help--"

Bucky cuts her off "Kayce we need to move before they find the mess we left for them in the east corridor"

Kayce nods getting to the point "right then keys" Bucky hands her the keys and she finds the one similar to the key that unlocked her own cuffs "stick your arms through the door" Bonnie listens and Kayce unlocks the cuffs and Bonnie opens the door with her magic. 

The Bennett Witch looks at Bucky wide-eyed recognizing him because for a while he was the one that brought her food and to and from the meetings where they made her use her magic for whatever scheme they wanted to work, she just never realized that he was a prisoner there as well and then she notices all the blood and she looks behind the two to see blood trailed everywhere and bodies littered the hallway.

Kayce shrugs all nonchalantly "Uh don't pay the blood trail or dead bodies any attention... they had it coming... so stay close and block out the screams if you need to... those will not be the last guards that are gonna die today." 

The Bennett Witch has a confused look on her face looking around, before her eyes landed back on the original in front of her "What happened here?"

Kayce shrugged once again nonchalantly. "Well, I promised a blood bath so I am just fulfilling the promise I made"

The witch nodded following the two as they walked towards the door at the end of the hallway "what did they do to you to deserve the wrath of Kayce Mikaelson?" 

Kayce glances at the younger witch "Well let's just say that this isn't for something that they did to me... I didn't care what they did to me... no this is because they hurt HIM." She nodded her head towards Bucky "and you know first hand what happens to the involved parties when someone that I care about gets hurt and what they did to him, well that guaranteed that they all die very painfully." 

They get to the door and Kayce uses her magic to open it quietly and once they are sure that it's clear the trio make their way through the door Kayce looks at Bonnie and whispers "this is the part where you might want to block out the screams or you could help it's whatever you want to do" 

So they take out the main guards undetected and as quiet as possible and then Kayce looks at them "you two stand guard... this won't take long" and she slips into the room where Jacob Moore is sitting at a desk completely unaware that his day is about to get very bad.

The original smirked "well... well.... well seems that this just is just not your or any of the other dozens of guards that have died in the last half hour... it's just not a very good day for any of you." 

The man's head snapped up at the sound of her voice "how did you get out?" 

The smirk doesn't leave her face "Well you see I'm a Mikaelson and we always find a way out" 

Jacob's face pales at the mention of her last name "You're an Original? Why didn't they tell me that we were torturing an Original?"

Her smirk widened at his words and the look on his face, "they didn't know and I used that to my advantage... now I can make this quick, or I can drag it out the choice is yours." 

He looks at her for a moment, "I was just following orders so why come after me?" 

Kayce gave him a malicious grin "Oh this isn't about ME, no I didn't care what you did to me this is because no one and I mean no one messes with the people that I care about and gets to live afterward... Especially not him... Hurting him guarantees your and everyone that was involved in its death"

There is an understanding look on his face "The Asset you love him and you would do anything to protect the people that you love... I know the feeling... I joined Hydra because I wanted to make a difference to get back at the people that killed my own family, my wife, and my 7-year-old daughter... Make it quick and maybe I can finally be with my family again." Kayce nods at the man and indeed makes his death quick. 

She walks out of the office "alright he's down... now the last piece of business here is taking out dumb and dumber and then we can get out of here" she looks at Bucky "we're almost out and then we will work on your memories... once we get somewhere safe." 

He nods at her "let's just get this done and get out of here."

The original nods at him "let's do it" Bonnie watched the scene quietly seeing the look in Kayce's eyes. 

They make their way towards the offices of Charles and Shawn. By the time Kayce walked out of their offices she was covered in blood and neither body was recognizable by the time she was done with them "let's get out of here." 

They finally get out and Bonnie looked at the original "thank you Kayce... you could have left me in there but you didn't and I owe you one"

The original nods at her "you're welcome and I will call it in when I see it fit." 

They go their separate ways, Bucky looks at Kayce "Maybe you should clean some of that blood off before we get somewhere real public"

The original grins at him... "that is probably a good idea but we will get a room and both of us can get cleaned up and get a good night sleep and some real food and then tomorrow we'll figure out where we are and head out." 

They walk up to some random motel and since Bucky was the one with the least amount of blood on him Kayce gave him her credit card and sent him in to get them a room for the night.

He comes out of the office with the keys to room 104. Kayce breaks into a couple of rooms until she finds an empty room with a couple of suitcases, she smirks picking through the clothes finding something suitable for her and Bucky to change into.

She walked into their room "alright I scored us a change of clothes each"

He laughed "okay then since you're the one covered in blood you get to shower first." After they both were clean of all dirt and blood they both sat on the bed in the room Bucky looks at Kayce "the girl from the base why was she surprised that you helped her?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God I love this chapter so much XD and yes I had to leave you on a cliffhanger 😁 but next chapter you guys get to find out what happened between Kayce and the Mystic Falls gang after Kol's death... I really think you guys are gonna like what I did.

**Author's Note:**

> I am so excited to start this like I love my baby Kayce and I love my other baby Bucky so I put them together and this was the result. This was just the intro to get a bit of a feel of what's to come for my baby. I hope you guys enjoy it.


End file.
